1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle traveling control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5342556 describes a device that acquires the information, acquired by a radar or a camera on a particular preceding vehicle traveling ahead of the vehicle, via vehicle-vehicle communication and, based on the acquired information, controls the traveling of the vehicle.
When information acquired by a preceding vehicle is used to increase reliability in the driving assistance or vehicle control of a vehicle, it is better to collect more information. It is therefore desired to acquire information from more preceding vehicles.